Modern vehicles often have access doors that cover an access port for a vehicle energy storage device. For example, a fuel filler door covers the fuel fill port of a fuel filler neck of a fuel tank. The fuel filler door must be opened in order to fill the fuel tank. On many vehicles, a latch assembly latches the fuel filler door closed. Some latch assemblies are releasable by activation of a switch, or with a key.
Electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles often have an electric charge port for charging an electric battery with an offboard power source (i.e., a power source not located on the vehicle). A charge port door usually covers the charge port and must be opened to access the charge port to charge the battery. A latch assembly can be used to latch the charge port door closed.
In some vehicles, a mechanical switch is used to detect the open/close status of a charge port door or a fuel fill door. One system uses a push-push spring assembly with a Hall-effect sensor to detect the open/close status of the door. A pin on the door interfaces with the sensor. These known switches and assemblies have moving parts and require contact and interfacing between a component of the door and a component of the vehicle body or housing of the port in order to determine the open/close status.